Chased (Sonadow)
by SilenceOfSanctuary
Summary: Can Sonic and Shadow survive being endlessly stalked by G.U.N. soldiers? And what do they want with Shadow anyway? Find out! (Rated M for future chapters.) Chapter Two is out!
1. Prologue

"Sonic, just hang on!" Shadow cried, kneeling and lifting the wounded blue hedgehog up in his arms, even as gunfire sounded and bullets flew over his head. Keeping his head down, Shadow took off into the cover of the trees, hearing the yapping of dogs behind him. Without his jet shoes, he couldn't run nearly as fast as before, but he'd have to make due.

"Sonic, wake up! Please!" Shadow begged, shaking the bloody limp body in his arms. The blue blur was unconscious and, for the moment, down for the count. More gunfire rang out and Shadow dodged behind a tree, hearing bullets imbed into the wood of the trunk. Without thinking, the black hedgehog kept running as hard as he could, cradling his precious cargo against his chest, tears rolling down the sides of his face.

"Aghhhhh!" He cried out as his ankle snagged on a branch and brought him face-first to the ground. Sonic's limp body landed hard and rolled away from him toward—

"NO!" Shadow shot an arm out, his hand snatching wildly, just missing Sonic's shoe. Sonic's body fleetingly slipped over the edge of the snow-covered cliff, disappearing from sight. Yanking himself free, Shadow dove off the cliff headfirst, barely missing behind struck by a barrage of shells. "SONIC!" The black hedgehog grabbed his companion with one arm, pulling the blue hedgehog against him. Sonic's eyes blinked open faintly, and he smiled briefly.

"Shadow…" Obliviously, Sonic leaned forward and placed his lips against Shadow's own. The black hedgehog froze in surprise and shock but his eyes closed, even as they fell together. Their first kiss…in a place like this. Shadow internally shook his head. Sonic really could pick a place.

Shadow held a hand out and a green Chaos Emerald appeared in his palm, which he grasped tightly. Sonic fell cataleptic once more. Shadow embraced the blue hedgehog against him, looking at his closed eyes.

_You stupid hedgehog…you're such a nuisance. Do not misunderstand though…you are worth the trouble._

In a flash of green light, the two were gone.


	2. Information

_A Few Days Before…_

"Hey Shadow!" A familiar blue blur called out, making Shadow stop in his tracks. A vein popped up in his forehead, throbbing in annoyance.

_Not…you…again…_

"What's up, faker?" Sonic said as he skidded to a halt beside the black hedgehog. Shadow glanced at him for a moment and crossed his arms over his chest, letting out his usual grunt of hello. "Come on Shadow, you can muster better than that! No 'go away, faker' or anything?!" Shadow just stared at him, his crimson eyes dark with some foreign emotion.

"Fine. Go away, faker." His voice was weak and lacked its normal conviction and anger.

"That was so not your best effort!" Sonic jumped around Shadow, looking as though he had eaten a mountain of sugar before coming.

Shadow groaned softly, the vein throbbing even harder.

_Just go away…_

"Hey, Tails wanted me to find you. Apparently the information you wanted Tails has already been able to get." Shadow looked into the azul hedgehog's jade eyes, getting lost in them for a moment before snapping back to reality.

"Very well…" With that he followed his blue opposite into the forest. Yet even Shadow's keen senses were unaware that their every move was being observed in the closest of manners.

* * *

><p><em>An Hour Later…<em>

"Here you go, Shadow. Everything you wanted." The young yellow kitsune spoke, holding out a red folder. Shadow reached forward and took it, tucking it under his arm before turning and heading for the door.

"He doesn't even get a thank you for doing all this for you?" Sonic's voice sounded; when Shadow stopped and turned his head the blue hedgehog stared at him with his arms folded over his chest, looking disdainful. Shadow slowly looked back at the fox.

"You have my gratitude, Tails." That was all he spoke before he took out his green Chaos Emerald and vanished in a flash of light.

"Man…He can be a real pain." Sonic mumbled, bending over to stretch his back. Tails snickered and turned back to his computer, typing away at the keyboard.

"You're the one who likes him." Tails giggled and Sonic gave him a half-lidded gaze before sprinting out the door. Tails smiled at his best friend's retreating back and went back to clicking away. He sighed softly.

"Clueless."


End file.
